


Dangerous Game

by Fricksgirl_32



Series: Requested Fics [4]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Affairs, Cheating, Comfort, Cuddles, F/M, Kisses, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Brian was playing a dangerous game, one that could cause him to lose everything.





	Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissForeverRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissForeverRebel/gifts).

Soft panting could be heard as the two tried to calm their breathing, both sated and content. Ashley turned to her side and grinned at the blonde haired man next to her, smiling softly. Brian turned his head and grinned, pulling her into his arms. Ashley snuggled down close to him as their breathing went back to normal, her fingers tracing over his bare chest gently. 

“Mmmm, that was amazing.” Brian grinned. 

Ashley giggled and nodded, nuzzling against him. “It was, as it always is.” 

Brian turned to look into her eyes, smiling softly. He knew what they were doing was wrong, he was cheating on his wife, the woman who had been by his side for twenty-two years. There was just something about Ashley that had pulled him in after that meet and greet in Vegas. 

Brian ran his hand through her hair, kissing her forehead gently. He knew he had to be getting back to Kansas City soon, he had already taken a huge risk coming out to see her, but knowing she was three hours away from him, and he hadn’t seen her in so long, he took that risk. Ashley sat up looking into his crystal blue eyes. 

“You have to leave soon, don’t you?” She asked. 

Brian sighed but nodded. “Yes, especially since it’s a three hour drive back.” 

Ashley nodded and leaned down, kissing him gently, Brian instantly responding before pulling her up over him. She smiled down at him, laying her head on his chest, loving the feel of his heartbeat against her ear. Brian wrapped his arms around her middle, holding her close and tightly. 

After a few minutes, Ashley felt his strong arms unwrap from her and knew he needed to get up and dressed. She slid back down onto the bed and watched him get up, both showing the longing in their eyes, but knew all they could do was continue to sneak around. 

Brian sighed softly and leaned over, kissing her gently before getting up, the thin sheet falling off his bare lower half, bending down to grab his clothes and heading for the bathroom. He knew her apartment well enough to know where everything was. 

Ashley sighed and moved off the bed to get dressed as well. She was excited to be going to the show that night even though she was high up, but just being there was enough. After a few minutes, Brian came back into the bedroom smiling softly but she could still see the sadness in his eyes. 

She moved over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, Brian doing the same. “Hey, it’ll be okay.” 

“I know.” Brian sighed. “I’m just gonna miss you, I don’t know when I’ll be able to get back here.” 

“It’s okay, I know we'll be together again soon.” Ashley replied, trying to stay positive. 

Brian kissed her gently before feeling his phone start to buzz, he knew he had to get moving. 

“You better go.” Ashley whispered. 

Brian sighed and nodded, his grip tightening around her. “I know, are you coming tonight?” 

Ashley could hear the soft plea in his voice that she would say yes, his grin growing seeing her nod her head. 

“Yes, but a friend got them for me so I’m not sure exactly where I am.” 

“Doesn’t matter, knowing your in the crowd is enough for me.” 

Ashley nodded hearing his phone go off again. “You need to go or your going to get caught.” 

Brian kissed her again before backing away. “I’ll DM you on our special Insta when I get a chance.” 

“I know you will, now go.” Ashley gently pushed him to the door, both knowing he had to go now. 

Brian walked out of her apartment and towards his rental, sending a quick text to his wife that he was on his way back and apologized for not answering her calls. He got in and started up the vehicle before pulling out and going down the road. Brian was playing a very dangerous game, knowing he could lose it all if he was ever caught and word got out. But being with Ashley was worth the risk he was taking to be with her.


End file.
